warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Spectra
The Spectra is a Corpus pistol unlockable through Energy Lab Investigación in the dojo. Released in , it appears to be a handheld cutting laser that (according to its description) is as effective at cutting flesh as it is at cutting metal. It is essentially a sidearm version of the Rifle de flujo, with the focus on instead of damage. The Spectra's beam has a maximum length of 15 meters (compared to the Rifle de flujo's 25 meters) and approximately sixteen seconds of firing time before the cell runs dry. This weapon can be sold for 5,000 . Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *Pinpoint accuracy. **Fuerza magnum does not drastically reduce accuracy. *Puncture damage is good against Grineer. *Good status chance per second. *Good ammo economy. *Second largest ammo reserve of all secondaries. *Can use the Spectra-exclusive Quemadura secuencial mod. Desventajas: *Short range (15m). *Low critical chance. *Less effective against Flesh and Shields. *Requires continuous fire to do most of its damage. Notas *Holding down the fire button while using Shade or a Kubrow Huras will cloak you if enemies are nearby, letting you potentially deal large amounts of damage without retaliation. *The Spectra is essentially an alternative to the Rifle de flujo due to being a beam-based weapon, although it loses versatility by its shorter ranging, non-instantaneous beam, making it effective only at short to mid ranges. **It specializes in puncture damage, which makes it better than the Rifle de flujo against the Grineer. Consejos *The Spectra does not have hitscan capability and requires you to use 2 ammo to extend the beam to maximum length. *It possesses 360 max pistol ammo instead of 210, similar to the Akzani. **Can be increased to 684 with a max Cargador falso. *As with the Rifle de flujo, multishot mods (in this case Difusión de cañón) are essential to maximize output. Torrente letal can be used to further increase damage. **Increasing the fire rate with Torrente letal will drastically increase ammo consumption. *Using the Mutación de munición de pistola mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. Alternatively, use Carroñero de pistola Aura or bring along Restaurador de munición de escuadrón. *Very useful with Volt as his Electric Shield can give the spectra infinite range, with added electrical damage. *Similar building with the Rifle de flujo, adding Fuerza magnum to the Spectra can actually be beneficial, as the shooter does not require precise aiming. This will further reduce its medium range effectiveness however. *Adding Extensión ruinosa can help increase the Spectra's short range. Curiosidades *The Spectra is currently known to be one of the most improved weapons throughout the game's patches, as it was one of the weakest Dojo del Clan Investigación weaponry ever released: It used to deal a total of 8 damage per second. *Spectra is the plural form of Spectrum. *During the final phases of the Operación: Miedo árido, the Exploradores Corpus were equipped with Spectras, which they would use for short durations before attempting to run. *Ceasing fire from the Spectra actually retracts the beam instead of it disappearing. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Rifle de flujo, the rifle version of the Spectra. *Explorador Corpus, enemy from an event that used this weapon. *Quemadura secuencial, a Spectra exclusive Sindicato mod. en:Spectra Categoría:Daño de Perforación Category:Corpus Categoría:Actualización 9 Categoría:Arma secundaria